


Goodnight Moon (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by @twisy123: Hi, I absolutely adore your SVU imagines. I think you’re a really talented writer. I was wondering if I could request a Sonny Carisi imagine were he is jealous (already in a relationship with each other) because Amaro or Barba (whoever) is flirting with you when they are drunk. If you don’t want to do this that is fine, thank you for reading my request.</p><p>word count: 696</p><p>warnings: jealousy, arguing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Moon (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

It was supposed to be a swift trip.

You were going to duck in, give your loving boyfriend his lunch (that he forgot) and then you were supposed to go home and draw a bath. Then you were going to wait for Sonny to get home and you were both going to go out on a date. You hadn’t been on a date with Sonny in months so you were excited, a grin on your face and a bounce in your step as you were approached by a man who was shorter, thinner and more grumpy looking than Sonny could ever think about being.

“Hello,” He said, “I’m Detective Nick Amaro.” You shook his hand and told him your name.

“I’m just waiting on Sonny,” You held up the lunch pail and wiggled it around, “Leftover chinese food, but he doesn’t need to know that until I’ve already headed home.” Detective Amaro, Nick, laughed and nodded as he crossed his arms.

“Okay. His desk is right over here, next to mine.” You set down the food and let yourself fall into Sonny’s desk chair, grinning as you kicked your feet up on his desk. “Just make yourself at home,” Nick joked as he sat down in the chair next to the desk, “Go ahead.”

“Oh,” You smirked at him, “Thank you. It’s a talent gifted to me by Ma Carisi. Swatted me until I sat down, hovered until I ate too much. Kissed my cheeks until I held Sonny’s hand. A wonderful woman, though.” Nick chuckled and looked over his shoulder.

“Knowing Carisi, that doesn’t surprise me.” The aforementioned man was making his way toward you and Nick so the detective sitting next to you clapped one hand on your shoulder before standing. “You got lunch and a visitor, Carisi. Have fun. I’ll cover you for a half an hour.” Sonny looked good in his black vest, blue tie to match his light blue shirt. And you were always a sucker for his sleeves rolled up, arms crossed over his chest and-

He looked mad. Why did he look mad?

You stood and greeted him with a soft kiss before he smoothed down your hair and left a predatory kiss on your forehead as he looked over at Nick. “What’s wrong, baby?” You whispered, fingers slipping into his belt loops. Sonny looked down at you and sighed.

“Can we talk in the breakroom?” He whispered back, leading you away. You nodded, slipping out of his belt loops as he took your hand and held the door for you. “It’s stupid,” Sonny mumbled into the silence. “But Amaro just lost his wife and his kid. And his other kid. And they went to California and I remember how bad my last breakup hurt and how I wanted a rebound- not you, by the way- and when I saw him with you.” Sonny’s jaw tensed just before he turned away from you to hide his anger and pain.

“Sonny, baby,” You cooed, wrapping your arms around his waist from behind, “You know I love you. You know you’re my only.” He sighed and nodded, hands falling to blanket yours. “You know that I brought you day old Chinese food and you know that I’m going to take a bath when I get home and I’m going to wait for you and we’re going to go on a date and then I’m going to take you home and read _Goodnight Moon_ to calm your beating heart.”

Sonny snorted and turned to trap you close to his body, “Don’t make fun,” He snickered, “Or I’ll withhold after date sex tonight.” You tensed up and looked up, gaping at Sonny. He smirked and leant down to kiss you, slow, steady, sensual. Your engine was already going and he had barely even began kissing you, let alone touching you.

“Okay, okay,” You whispered, breathless after he pulled away, “Nick can’t stand up to you, you need to eat your Chinese food and I need to go home before you bend me over the counter.” Sonny growled as he chased you from the room, your laughs mingling in the air of the precinct.


End file.
